


The Birds and the Bees

by Shtwriter_yup_datsme



Series: A Klarker love story [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Angel Lore (Supernatural), Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, First Time, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Making Love, Proud Dean Winchester, Sex Talk, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shtwriter_yup_datsme/pseuds/Shtwriter_yup_datsme
Summary: First times are always special
Relationships: Clark Barker/Jack Kline
Series: A Klarker love story [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743280
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	The Birds and the Bees

"Dean may we talk?" Jack asked sitting down at the map table where Dean was surfing for cases "Sure what's up" 

"Well after a few weeks of dating Clark, I have come to the conclusion that I am gay" He said bluntly

Dean pursed his lips, loudly screaming 'called it!' In his head "Okay, is that all?" 

"No um..Me and Clark have been together for a while and I want to take the next step but I don't know how" 

Dean closed his laptop "And what step is that?" 

"...Sex" He whispered shy to talk about it "We've only kissed, I told Clark I wasn't ready yet and he was okay with waiting..but now I think I'm ready" 

Dean cleared his throat "And you're sure this is all you?- that Clark isn't getting impatient?" He didn't want anyone to push Jack 

"No he doesn't even know I've been thinking about it"

"Okay then I'll give you the sex talk" Dean had never done it before not even for Sam, "Jeez okay, I've never done this before" He thought about it "Condoms- if you're on the receiving end make sure Clark's using a condom" 

"Why?" 

"To prevent stds- and pregnancy" Dean answered "Or like me and Sam you could just take the pill if you're both clean and don't want to use condoms- I'll get you some later" Dean added at Jack's slightly confused face "Unless you're not a carrier" 

"I am" Jack informed and Dean nodded "Even more reason then- we do not need an angel baby around here" 

"If at anytime you feel uncomfortable and want to stop- speak up okay, and vis versa if Clark says stop you stop ok?"

"Yes I understand consent" 

"Just make sure Clark understands it" He gave Jack a few more tips, nothing into much detail though, he told Jack to make it special and take his time, and with that wished him luck before he ran off to his room leaving Jack to remember everything Dean had said 

It had to be perfect   
-

Clark and Jack giggled as they made their way to Clark's bedroom, Jack's legs were wrapped around Clark's waist as Clark led them into the room

They'd just gotten back from their date and Mrs Barker was away so Clark invited him over- Jack thought it was perfect, they had the whole place to themselves 

Clark fumbled with the door handle before he could finally open it and get them to the room, he kicked the door shut and they broke apart kicking off their shoes in a hurry 

The second Jack got his off, he was back on Clark pulling his shirt eagerly over his head "Woah, you're in a rush" Clark said slowing him down a bit, Jack wiped a strand of hair that fell in their heated make out session behind Clark ear "I want to have sex" Jack breathed "With you" 

Clark blinked; no wonder their date had been extra special "Really?- you're sure?- you want me?"

"Yes, I'm sure" 

Clark smiled and kissed him again more passionately and less hard, Jack moaned into the kiss and allowed Clark to take him to the bed, after they'd stripped to only their boxers

Clark had Jack pinned underneath him, he could feel Jack's growing erection brush against his as they kissed 

"Clark" He whined, Clark slipped his hand into Jack's boxer shorts and wrapped his hand firmly around his dick "Nghhh!" Jack gave a long moan into Clark's neck 

Clark grinned and released his hand to pull Jack's boxers down completely and his dick sprung out making Jack blush embarrassed "It's okay baby, no need to be embarrassed" He stared for a little, Jack's size looked bigger up close

He kissed the tip before taking him all his nose brushing Jack's pelvis, Jack tugged at Clark's black hair moaning uncontrollably, "F-f-fuck" Jack never swore but with the way Clark was using his tounge to make his legs shake the only words that left his mouth were profanities 

Clark was experienced, whether it was girls or guys he knew how to please them- he knew how to use his mouth in a way that would send Jack crazy 

His hips jerked up and Jack felt something in him rising "Clark I feel something- ah!" He screamed out his orgasam and Clark swallowed him down pulling off when he heard a loud noise that sounded like Jack's wings unravelling 

"Woah- I didn't think I was that good"

"Sorry, I didn't think that would happen- I can put them away-" 

Clark stopped him "Don't!- I like 'em" Jack smiled, he sat up and got on his knees pulling down Clark's boxers, kissing him as he jerked his boyfriend's cock "Jack..nghh- I want you" He kissed at Jack's neck "I want you too, in me" 

Clark moaned nodding "Turn around" Jack did and Clark groaned when Jack's ass pressed firmly against his cock, he placed a hand on Jack's back and bent him down 

He rolled a condom over his dick and rubbed lube over his length, he jerked himself before he pressed his dick gently against Jack's hole 

His wings fluttered and he tensed "Relax baby" He gripped Jack's waist and pushed in harder, his cock spread Jack open

Jack was half angel so it didn't hurt much just burned a little but it didn't stop his hole from reacting the way any other virgin would, "Mmm, Jack you're so tight" He moaned when Jack's walls clenched around his dick 

His pace started out slow but hard, as he tried to open Jack up more causing skin to slap against skin, he reached a hand out to rub Jack's feathers taking in a handful and earning a sweet moan from him "Clark, lower" Jack directed him; where his wing met his back was a place that all angels had it was a pleasure spot that Jack had used on himself a few times 

Clark lowered his hand until Jack was screaming in pleasure, Clark smirked wanting to switch it up he pulled out, "Clark" He whined at the loss and Clark grabbed his arms pulling him up with a chaste kiss to his neck "Ride me" He whispered seductively into Jack's ear "I want see your face when you cum" 

Jack paused, it sounded interesting, and he also wanted to stare into Clark's eyes as well, he bit his lip "I don't know how..."

"I'll show you" 

He changed their position, he lied flat on his back and Jack was knelt in front of him, Clark guided Jack's hips to his cock opening him up with a grunt 

Jack placed his hands flat on Clark's chest and Clark rocked his hips down back and forth until Jack was able to take lead riding Clark faster by the second, his cock hitting Jack's prostate everytime "Just like that baby" Clark cooed

He smiled and bent down catching Clark's lips in a kiss "Nghh..-love you" Clark muttered onto Jack's lips "I love you t-t-too" Jack's wings began to flutter and his hips stutter and shake "I'm gonna cum Jack" 

Jack hummed in response, this enormous power run through him and he could tell that Clark felt it too, it was like a hot burning sensation and they both screamed out their climax Jack came all over himself and Clark as Clark filled up the condom praying to god it didn't brake

When Jack looked down he that one of his hands that were flat on Clark's chest burned a hand print into him on his right chest- he pulled his hand back "Jack?- what the- hell was that?.." Clark panted heavy because of the burn, he looked down and his eyes widened "What the..." 

Jack rolled his back and his wings disappeared, he lifted himself up and to the side, he looked just as scared as Clark did "I- I don't know" He looked to his hands "My grace must've...did I hurt you?- I'm so sorry-"

"You didn't hurt me- I just...it was so much, it felt incredible- if that's how sex with an angel feels like I'm down"

Jack had to chuckle at that, Clark smiled and kissed him on the cheek   
"Definitely worth the wait"

-

Dean smirked at Jack when he got back home the next day "So how'd it go?" 

Cas frowned confused "How'd what go?" 

"Jack popped his cherry" Dean chuckled and raised his brows suggestively "You know lost is v-card"

Sam gaped slightly; they drove back together and Jack never mentioned it, he just had on this goofy smile the whole ride "What?!- why didn't you say anything?"

Jack flushed embarrassed "It's not a big deal okay what me and Clark do is our business" 

Gabriel snorted shaking his head "Yeah it is" He grinned "Come on give us something" 

Jack shrugged lightly blushing "He was sweet, no pressure..it was nice" 

Cas smiled happy for his son "That's good Jack" 

"There was this thing though.." Jack frowned sighing "My wings..they did this thing and my grace just surged.. it was like I went into overdrive or something, my hand burned into his chest"

"You had your wings out?" 

"I didn't mean too, they just came out on their own" 

Cas and Gabriel froze "...Jack we should speak in private" Gabriel muttered; Dean and Sam had an idea to what Gabriel and Cas were so afraid of they've both been intamate with angels before but they guessed it was just a private thing 

-

When they got to the kitchen Gabriel was first to speak "Okay, Jack tell us everything, we need to know what your grace did" He sounded serious and it worried Jack 

"It hurt a little like..burning- it passed through me to Clark" 

"Did you leave a print on Clark?, like a brand?" Castiel asked, and Jack nodded "When I looked down my hand had burned into his chest- I didn't know what it was" 

Gabriel and Cas let out low murmurs and that really scared Jack "What?- did I hurt Clark?!" He asked frantically 

Gabriel shook his head "No you branded him, like.." He sighed "It's a strong bond between an angel and their soulmate, I didn't know that nephilms had it too" 

"That print you left on Clark, it's like a warding sigil a sign so supernatural beings know he's yours" Cas sighed "I gave Dean my print on his arm when I pulled him out of hell, it only just came back now because our bond is stronger" 

"Sam has one too" 

Cas raised a brow; he didn't know they had bonded "You and Sam have?.." 

Gabriel's head shook "No but there are other ways to be intamate brother" 

"What do I do?" Jack asked, "You gotta tell him Jack, just hope to holy hell he hasn't lost his marbles"

"Why would he do that?" 

"Angels and humans weren't mean't to bond, so your brand must be effecting Clark mentally, he'll be fine in a bit but you should call him, if you can't be with him to help then you should at least talk to him" 

"But I don't get?, Sam and Dean didn't go crazy when you branded them"

"Because they aren't your ordinary humans Jack, they were built to hold two very powerful archangels- it doesn't effect them" 

-

Jack called Clark the second he left Gabe and Cas, he prayed that Clark was alright "C'mon, pick up" 

_"Jack!- something is wrong, after you left- I feel like I'm on drugs"_ Clark sounded panicked _"Does this have something to do with the other night?"_

"Yes" Jack closed his eyes and appeared in front of Clark, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know this would happen-" 

"-I don't even know what is happening!" 

So Jack explained it to him just like Gabe and Cas did, but Clark still didn't understand "Mated?- bonded?, Jack please speak english" 

Jack rolled his eyes "Our connection does it feel stronger?" Clark huffed gripping his bed "Well- yeah I guess, it's like I can feel you- your feelings- never felt like this with anyone before" 

"It's the bond, it's cementing, angels and humans were not meant to..be close- so it's effects are stronger" 

"Yeah no shit...jesus weirdest drug trip of my life and I'm not even high" 

Jack felt bad, he didn't know what to do to help Clark, he went over what Cas and Gabriel said to him and got an idea

It was a 50/50 thing but he had to try, with the quick turn of Clark's head he caught Clark's lips in a kiss; he hoped it'd calm Clark down just like Cas said being together would help calm the effects 

Clark broke it off only a few seconds later when he got the strangest feeling "What did I make it worse?" Jack looked scared "Whoa, I just got sober" Clark smiled "How did you do that?" 

Jack shrugged; he didn't think it'd work "I don't know- I just wanted you to stop hurting" 

Clark pecked him on the cheek "You're perfect," He took Jack's hand "Stay?" He asked hopefully and Jack nodded- he wasn't going anywhere 

-


End file.
